


Rainy Days and Lattes

by Briichelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Charlie Bradbury, Beta Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Comforting Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Ellen Harvelle, Omega Sam Winchester, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Smut, college students, dean works at the coffee shop, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briichelle/pseuds/Briichelle
Summary: Dean is an alpha college student trying to juggle school, work, and raising his brother whose still in highschool. Castiel is a daily patron of the local shop. All goes well till the day the rain washes off Cas' scent blockers.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 81





	1. Cas POV

I heard my alarm blaring as I rolled across my bed to shut it off. I was still sleepy but I had already silenced the alarm once and if I wanted a chance to stop and get my latte before school then I knew I had to get up. I grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower. Afterwards I made sure to take my suppressants and apply my blockers before finishing my morning routine. Once I was ready I grabbed my things and headed for the door.

It was a short walk from my apartment to the little coffee shop I had grown to love. It was a small place which actually made it better for me. I didn't like places that harbored too many people. It was hard enough containing myself around all of the people at the university. But due to my quiet nature and apparently a god awful resting bitch face most people seemed to steer clear of me anyways. As I opened the door I heard the little bell ring alerting the cashier that someone was there. I stepped in and breathed deeply inhaling the fresh smell of coffee beans and bakery items. The smell was nearly intoxicating. I have never smelled anything like the smell here. It's honestly very comforting although I'm not quite sure why it effects me so much. This morning the shop smelled mostly of blueberries. I stood in line behind a tall young man chatting with Dean, the guy at the counter. You could tell they knew each other by how familiar they were being with each other. Once they noticed me the taller younger one stepped aside ushering me to the counter. Dean, the cashier looked from the other man to me and I could see that he was having a good morning. The taller man who Dean had called Sammy grabbed a cup and a small pastry bag heading out the door.

"Good Morning Cas. the usual?" Dean asked.

I nodded because honesty I was star struck by the glow of his green eyes for a moment just like every other day. It always seemed to take me a minute to gather myself after looking at him. He was gorgeous. Dean was a little taller than me and his shoulders were broader. His voice was like velvet and hearing his laugh could brighten my worse day. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green I'd ever seen. He looks like an alpha for sure but I've never been able to smell him so I guess he's a beta, although I'd never outright asked him.

"Yeah, sounds good. Hey, what smells so good this morning?" I asked.

"Oh, Jo is trying out a new recipe for blueberry muffins. Wanna try one? It's on the house." Dean asked.

"Um yeah that would be awesome. Blueberries are my favorite." I said with a huge smile.

I just couldn't help smiling when he smiled at me. I watched him make my coffee and put a cream cheese Danish along with a blueberry muffin in a small bag. I paid him and we chatted for a minute. I learned the taller man had been Dean's not so little brother Sam. Dean told me that Sam was graduating from the local high school this year. You could see Dean beaming with pride as he talked about his little brother. He talked about how smart Sam was and how he was sure Sam was gonna go on to do incredible things. I didn't talk much. I mostly just listened sipping my coffee until the bell over the door rang and knocked me out of my trance. I quickly glanced down only to see I was now running behind and quickly said my good byes and hurried out the door.

As I sat in class I found myself daydreaming about Dean as I often did. I wish I had enough courage to at least ask for his number, but that stupid nagging voice in the back of my head reminded me that if he was interested he probably would've asked me for my number by now. I mean I've been going to the shop nearly everyday since I started college. The first time I stepped foot into the shop the sight of him had taken my breath. And everyday since then I've found he is often on my mind. I silently wondered why today was the first time I was seeing his brother? I huffed a sigh and looked back up to the teacher only to realize I had missed a lot of what she had said and that she had moved on to a different subject. I grabbed my pencil and started taking notes in an attempt to block my mind from drifting back to green eyes and the smell of coffee.


	2. Dean POV

Things had been hectic this morning but at least I had been able to see him. Seeing Cas had been the highlight of my day for months. The moment his blue eyes caught mine took my breath every morning. This morning I had already been in a good enough mood now that Sam was in my care instead of dads. It had been weeks of fighting and negotiating but finally I had Sam with me where I knew dad couldn't hurt him. I know dad has had it particularly rough since mom passed a few years back but when Sammy had presented omega it was really bad. John had basically disowned him although he was still in the same house. But now Sam was here and maybe I could start sleeping at nights again rather than wondering if he was okay.

Sam was a smart kid, really smart actually. He was set to graduate at the top of his class despite all the hardship he had faced after he presented. If Sam could stay on track he was sure to get a scholarship to some big name college and make something wonderful out of himself. I was already on the path to try to make something of myself but it seemed there was always a bump in the road. I was beyond lucky when Bobby and Ellen, who were lifelong family friends, had agreed to let me work in the coffee shop to help out. But going to college and working was exhausting and now I'm playing a parent role to Sam, although he basically takes care of himself, and most of my schooling was done on the computer this year. 

After Cas had bid me farewell this morning I worked my way through a small rush before hitting a lull and grabbing my laptop and settling in to start on an assignment. I tried to concentrate but I slowly found my thoughts fading back to Cas. Cas was absolutely delightful. His smile touched his eyes and seemed to light up the room. And his eyes themselves were a vast sea of blue. I felt like I could stare into them forever, just getting lost. I assume he's a beta. I've never been able to catch a scent that would prove otherwise. But regardless he was undoubtedly the most gorgeous creature on earth. Maybe one of these days I'll work up the nerve to ask him for drinks or dinner.

I finished up the assignment and got back to work to finish out my shift before going to pick up Sam from school. Once I picked up Sam we rode in mostly silence back to my apartment. Once inside Sam started on his homework while I fixed a quick dinner. When we sat down to dinner we began to chat a little more.

"So, whose the beta you were eyeballing this morning behind me at the coffee shop?" Sam asked.

"Who Cas? He's been a regular since school started back up a few months ago. He's a great guy as far as I can tell. He's really smart. I'm pretty sure he's getting a degree in English or creative writing or something." I said a little to enthusiastically as I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Oh, well sounds like you have a crush on the guy or something? Does he know you like him?" Same questioned.

I felt the blush darken on my cheeks. I could never hide my feelings from Sammy, no matter how hard I tried. I pondered on what to say next and decided it was better to be upfront and honest about it, plus it may help to say it out loud considering I never had.

"No, he doesn't know. I mean, I don't think he does." I managed to choke out. "I flirt with him like crazy and he blushes and flirts back but its been a few months and it's never gone any farther."

I looked down knowing my face must be fifty shades of red at this point. It did feel good saying it out loud though. I silently wondered what Sam was thinking before looking back up to meet his eyes. He had a wide smile on his face. He laughed a small laugh before he spoke again.

"Well well well, I never thought I'd see the day." Sam said comically. "My big brother getting all lovey dovey over some guy." 

I rolled my eyes before telling him to shut it and finish his dinner. The conversation strayed away from Cas but my thoughts didn't. We finished dinner and cleaned up before returning to our own rooms. I flipped through the channels on my tv before ultimately cutting it off. I decided to jump in the shower and get in bed early. The honest truth was I knew that the sooner I got into bed the sooner I could wake and see those perfect blue eyes.


	3. Cas POV

After my final class of the day, I walked the short walk to my afternoon job. It was a small bookshop just off of campus. The walk was short but I still plucked my headphones from the bag. After clicking on my music app on my phone I tucked it into my pocket and set my sights for the bookshop. When I arrived at the shop I instantly knew something was wrong. Charlie, the only other employee I ever worked with, looked very distraught.

"Charlie, hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"It's Chuck. He says the shop hasn't met debt to income ratio in 2 months and he's gonna be shutting it down at the end of the month. He didn't even stick around to tell you, just said for me to break the news to you." Charlie said through a few tears that managed to escape her eyes.

"What! He can't do that! He can't just cut us off with this little warning! It's only a week and a half till the end of the month. I will never be able to find another job by then!" I stammered.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say Cas. I will help in any way I can. " She said as she pulled me into a hug.

Charlie was much better off than I was. Her parents were off in a foreign country working exquisite jobs but always sent her more than enough money to get by on. She honestly only worked at the book shop to pass time and hang out with me. I held onto her while a few tears slid down my cheeks. I knew without this job there would be no way I would be able to afford my crappy little apartment. I had barely been scraping by as it was. I tried to gather myself as much as I could. I stood at the counter browsing through jobs on my phone between the few customers we had. I saw a few ads but most I wasn't qualified for. Just before time to close I came across an ad that had my heart racing, the coffee shop. It was the name of the coffee shop where Dean worked. I had the little qualifications that the job required and there was a link to fill out the application that I could do on my phone. I turned the closing sign around before sitting to complete the application. 

Charlie gave me another tight hug before asking if I wanted a ride home. I politely declined, figuring I could use the walk home to try and clear my thoughts. She gave a final wave before heading out the door. I finished up the application rather quickly and gathered my things before heading out the door myself. The walk wasn't very long but I had cleared some of the negative thoughts by the time I got home. I made a sandwich once I was inside and flipped on the tv before having a very unnerving thought. What if the coffee shop was going to hire someone because Dean was leaving? No, that couldn't be it. Dean surely would've said something to me if that was the case. We aren't exactly best friends or anything but I do think Dean enjoys our little morning chats. After going back in forth in my head so long it gave me a headache, I gathered my things to get ready for bed and laid down to a very restless night of sleep.


	4. Dean POV

"Sammy! Get your ass down here before I leave ya." I yelled up the stairs of my apartment before walking out the door and to my car.

My car had always been my prized possession. She was a sleek black 67 impala. I had fixed it up after dad crashed her a few years back. I loved that car more than most people to be honest. Just as I climbed in and started her up I saw Sam's shaggy hair come out the door and in just a second he was in the passenger's seat. I put the car in gear and headed towards the coffee shop.

I got my apron on and took care of the first few customers. I hated wearing the apron. I knew how awful it probably made me look, but after the conversation with Sam last night I couldn't help the extra jolt of enthusiasm as I waited for Cas. Every time the bell rang above the door I was quick to look up only to see it wasn't Cas. Sam left with coffee and a pastry and I picked up my laptop after the regular morning rush to get started with my school work. I was nearly through my second class' work when the bell chimed. I didn't bother to look up right away. It was well past the time when Cas would come in. I murmured a quick apology before standing up and locking eyes with the man.

"Cas!" I said a little to loudly causing him to jump slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you man. I didn't think you would be in since you weren't here this morning. Are you okay?" I asked noticing his odd appearance.

Cas looked completely exhausted. He looked like he hadn't slept at all. It was a complete contrast from the blue eyed bubbly boy who normally came through in the mornings. He was still gorgeous, although his eyes had bags under them and his eyes themselves were bloodshot. It almost looked like Cas had been crying. That thought sent a pain through my chest. Did someone hurt Cas? Suddenly I felt a shiver of anger forming inside myself. I couldn't quite tell where it was coming from. Normally anger didn't affect me like this but before I could delve to deep into thought Cas spoke.

"Yeah, I decided to take today off from class. I had some matters of importance to think over." He said in a gruff voice. 

He didn't meet my eyes when he spoke. Instead he looked down.

"Um, did you still want the usual?" I asked.

"Actually just a large coffee with cream and sugar will do. I have to start watching what I spend, although I can't do without any coffee if I'm going to get through the rest of these applications." He stated looking down at the laptop he was holding. 

"Oh okay, coming right up." I said in a mock cheery voice.

My mind was absolutely racing. What had happened to him? Why did he look so rough? What was he having so much trouble thinking over? What kind of applications was he filling out? Was he filling out for another college? I saw that my hands were shaking slightly as I poured him an extra large cup of coffee and added the cream and sugar. I took a deep breathe to try to calm my questioning thoughts. As I popped the lid onto the cup, I thought maybe a muffin would cheer him up. He had said he had to watch what he spent but I had already sold enough coffee and baked goods I knew one muffin wouldn't be missed. And if Bobby or Ellen asked I could always tell them I was hungry and took it. I grabbed a blueberry muffin and slipped it into a pastry bag before grabbing a pen and a napkin to write down the wi-fi password. I knew the password was on the front door but writing it down for Cas actually gave me an excuse to write something to him and slip my number in. After I wrote down the password and my number I turned to give him his coffee and saw he was at one of the tables near the window looking intently at his laptop start up screen. I walked over and sat the coffee and muffin on his table. He looked up at me confused but I just smiled.

"It's on the house. Here's the wi-fi password so you don't have to retrieve it from the door. Oh, and my number is there to, in case you ever need to talk." I blurted out before feeling my cheeks heat up.

I quickly walked back behind the counter hoping that Cas didn't see the flush in my cheeks. As I stood at the register I stole a glance back at Cas to see him smiling enjoying the muffin. All I wanted was to stare at him forever but I was quickly pulled from the beautiful view by the bell ringing over the door. I looked up to see a man with an awful scowl on his face. He approached the counter and I politely greeted him but he continued with the awful look. I took his order and prepared his coffee. When I turned to give it to him I could see all of his attention was focused elsewhere. He was staring at Cas.


	5. Cas POV

When the alarm began going off I sat up, grabbed it, and turned it off. I had already been lying awake for awhile. I had barely slept at all and in mere minutes of the alarm going off I decided I wasn't going to class today. I laid there a few minutes longer before grabbing my phone and shooting off emails letting my professors know I wasn't feeling well and therefore wouldn't be in class today. After sending the emails I set my phone down and drifted off in my thoughts again. Finally after an hour or more of laying alone thinking I decided to call Gabe. I hadn't talked to my brother in nearly a month due to our busy conflicting schedules but I knew that I could count on him to help get my head back on straight.

"Heya Cassie, What's shakin?" Gabriel answered in his normal charismatic voice.

I could feel the tears already threatening to spill even before I spoke. I swallowed harshly before speaking. My voice was barely a whisper most of the conversation as I struggled to tell him what had happened. He listened carefully and spoke softly. Even given Gabe's sarcastic personality he knew when he needed to be serious. I babbled on about how my world was crashing down but Gabe gave me solid advice. He told me I needed to put my financial priorities first, like rent and food, and gave me the harsh reality of what I already knew to be true. He told me to cut all unnecessary spending and to get my butt into gear finding another job asap. He went on to talk about the thing that had been bothering me most. He brought up the suppressants I was on cautiously. He knew what a touchy subject it was and his voice was really gentle on the subject all together. He asked if my supply would get me through the next few weeks, and unfortunately the answer was no. I hadn't expected this and I truly only had enough to get me through a little over a week, but I knew that when it came right down to it, if I had to, I would pick to pay my rent over getting the pills. We talked a few more minutes before I told him I was gonna start putting in applications. We said our goodbyes and hung up. If I was gonna do anything today I was gonna need some coffee. So I got ready and grabbed my laptop before heading towards the coffee shop.

Walking to the shop felt like a marathon. I had hardly slept and the newly found stress was eating away at me. I had already decided that I wouldn't get my regular expensive latte at the shop, just a regular cup of coffee in attempt to save what little bit of money that I had. When I walked through the door the bell chimed in it's normal fashion, but I wasn't met with the vibrant green eyes I loved seeing. It took me a second but on my way to the counter I saw Dean sitting in a chair on a laptop. Once I reached the counter he started with an apology before bringing his eyes to meet mine. After an awestruck moment of being locked in his gaze I suddenly felt self conscious. I knew I looked like hell but I really hadn't thought about it till this moment. Suddenly he seemed really excited to see me. He nearly shouted my name causing me to jump a little. He apologized, then looked me up and down causing me to blush I'm sure. He asked if I was okay. His face scrunched up in what looked like confusion followed by anger. I told him I had taken off from my classes today and told him I wanted coffee rather than my usual order. The smell in the shop had almost made me change my mind accompanied by my growling stomach. I reminded myself again that I had food at home and looked around to find a table. I chose one close to the window and started up my laptop.

When Dean walked over he sat a very large cup of coffee along with a blueberry muffin on my table. I looked up at him confused, perhaps he hadn't heard me correctly. Before I could ask him how much I owed him a huge smile spread across his face and he said it was on the house. He also handed me a napkin explaining that it had the wi-fi password, along with his phone number in case I ever needed to talk. He turned around before I could say anything. I inhaled deeply taking in the smell of coffee and baked goods that somehow worked so well at calming my nerves and started picking at the muffin while a smile crept onto my face as well.

I was loving the muffin Dean had given me. It was delicious. I heard the bell over the door chime but didn't bother to look up, just punched in the wi-fi password and continued typing until I was hit with an awful scent. The person who had walked through the door was no doubt an alpha, one who smelled repulsive. I heard the man's nasally voice order but I still didn't look over. I took a sip of my coffee and tried to inhale the smell of the coffee instead of the alpha's putrid stench. I heard Dean clear his throat and I lifted my head looking towards him only to find the alpha at the counter staring right at me.


	6. Dean POV

I cleared my throat to get the man's attention. I saw Cas lift his head and look towards me in my peripheral vision. The alpha stared at Cas a moment longer before turning his attention back to me. I finished the transaction quickly thinking he would leave. I was wrong. I watched as he walked right over to Cas. I glanced at Cas and noticed he looked scared. My mind instantly went to racing again. Why did Cas look so afraid? Did this guy have something to do with whatever was up with Cas today? I felt anger coil in my gut and the other alpha could no doubt smell the rage coming off of me. He avoided my gaze and spoke directly to Cas.

"Hello there, you certainly are a pretty little beta aren't you?" The man said. "My name is Alistair. I couldn't help but notice you were over here looking so lonely so I thought I'd offer some company."

Cas turned a ghostly shade of white and swallowed hard. I couldn't tell if he looked like he was going to say something or throw up, or perhaps both. After another few moments of silence I strolled over towards the tables. I wasn't sure what I was going to say but I knew I needed to help Cas. Just before I reached the table Cas jumped up clear out of his seat.

"Uhm, actually I was just getting ready to leave so that won't be necessary." He squeaked out.

I was taken aback by the shrill sound in his voice but thinking on my toes I quickly concocted a plan. With a glance at Cas and a wink I prayed that he would understand and go along with it.

"Hey Cas, you're right. I was just about to tell you if you still needed that ride then it was time to go." I said convincingly to Cas. "I just have to go hang my apron up and grab my things and then we can head out."

"Yeah that sounds great. Just let me shut down my laptop and I'll be ready." Cas said, looking extremely relieved.

I quickly turned on my heel as I heard the grouchy alpha huff and puff out the door. I ran to the back and hurriedly told Ellen what had happened. She shooed me off quickly telling me she understood and to call her later to let her know everything was okay. I agreed and headed back towards Cas. Once I reached the register I grabbed a few things while Cas waited by the door. As soon as I grabbed my keys we headed out towards the parking lot. Cas was right on my heels and although I could tell he had calmed some I could still tell he was nervous. When we climbed in the car, we pulled the doors shut and I looked at him in my passenger's seat.

"So, where to?" i asked smiling his way.

He smiled back and visibly relaxed.

"Well I don't really know. I don't honestly have to be at work until later this afternoon. I guess you could just drop me at home if you like" He confessed. "Thank you Dean. You really didn't have to do that."

"Cas it was nothing. I could feel the bad vibes coming off that guy the moment he walked in. And I'd like to think we're friends, although I don't really know that much about you. I mean I would like to get to know you better. So would you maybe want to hang out with me until it was time for you to go to work?" I cut myself off knowing I was rambling.

Cas smiled the most gorgoues smile at me before giggling a little and nodding his head up and down. I smiled back at him and let out a breathe I didn't realize I had been holding. I put the car in drive and pulled out in the direction of my apartment. My apartment wasn't very far from the coffee shop so it was a short ride, but by the time I parked the car my stomach was fluttering in nervousness. Cas looked a lot more relaxed now though so that brought me to ease some. I shut off the engine and we stepped out of the car. I motioned for Cas to follow me and we headed into the apartment.


	7. Cas POV

I blinked a few times thinking maybe it was just coincidence that we had caught each other's eye but after all the blinking the scrawny creepy guy was still staring. Eventually he grabbed his things and I let out a sigh thinking he was headed towards the door, but instead he headed straight for me. He sat down and introduced himself and said something about me being a pretty beta and looking lonely but I was too terrified to speak. Although he was scrawny I could still sense that he was an alpha. I couldn't see how someone like him could be an alpha but before I let him move any closer I found my voice while jumping up and announcing I was leaving. I guess Dean had seen how afraid I was and was already strolling in my direction. Much to my relief, Dean caught my eye and winked before pulling a lie about me getting a ride from him seemingly out of his ass. The despicable smelling alpha huffed an annoyed sigh but turned and left. Dean had strolled to the back while I packed up my laptop and before I knew it I was walking out and getting into Dean's car with him. I'm not sure why but being alone with Dean seemed to calm me, or maybe it was because when he stepped into the car the scent of coffee was still lingering. 

Dean had asked where to drop me off and I had admitted to him I didn't need to be at work till later in the afternoon. He had rambled for a minute before ultimately asking if I wanted to hang out with him. I was taken off guard but happily agreed. The drive to his place was short and even when we got to his apartment I felt mostly calm other than the oh so fluttery butterflies having a party in my stomach. He led me inside and showed me around before leading me to the living room and motioning to sit while he grabbed some drinks.

"Ya know I've always wanted to ask you to hang out but never really knew how to do it. It sucks that it took a creep for me to work up the nerve." Dean said with a chuckle as he walked back in handing me a bottle of water.

"I definitely owe you big time for saving me. That guy surely would've eaten me alive if you hadn't come to my rescue." I said. "And I've kind of wanted to hang out with you too, but had the same problem with never knowing how to approach you about it. 

"So what kind of applications were you filling out at the shop?" Dean asked.

I explained what had happened the evening before and how the shop would be closing which would be leaving me without a job after the end of the month. I told Dean about how I was worried about finding new work and how I was scared of getting behind on bills or not being able to pay something all together. He listened intently as I opened up to him. Every once in a while he would smile or nod but he mostly just listened. Once I had told him way more information than I should have, he opened a little bit too. He talked about how he ended up with Sam living there. We talked back and forth about what we were studying in college and other random tidbits of information about each other. After we had both talked ourselves breathless he invited me into the kitchen while he fixed us some lunch. I tried to complain but arguing with him was out of the question. There was no way on earth I could tell him no and truly mean it. 

After a quick lunch we both agreed to watch a movie. Dean flicked on Netflix and handed me the remote. I blushed furiously and told him that it was his place so he should pick. He argued that I was the guest and that he trusted my judgement. I scanned through a list of movies before choosing 10 Things I Hate About You. I smirked at Dean when he looked at me assuming he was gonna make some comment about it being a chick flick but instead he smiled at me before pulling his bottom lip between between his teeth in an adorable shy way.

"Jokes on you it you thought this movie was gonna bother me. It's actually one of my favorites." Dean confessed feeling heat rising in his cheeks.

"Looks like we already have more in common. I adore this movie. It's honestly got an awesome plot, plus Heath Ledger is totally hot!" I said, grinning so wide my cheeks hurt.

Dean's mouth hung open and his eyes went wide before he burst out laughing. After we both had a fit of giggles he scooted closer to me and I couldn't stop smiling. It may seem like my life is falling apart but just in this moment I couldn't help but be happy and content.


	8. Dean POV

Once we got inside my apartment I showed Cas around before leaving him to grab a couple bottles of water and sitting down in the living room myself. We talked back and forth and he explained that the bookshop he had been working at was suddenly closing and that he was worried about finding work. We continued talking until my stomach growled and I decided we needed to eat. After eating I asked if he wanted to watch a movie and he agreed. I turned on the tv and clicked on Netflix before giving him the remote. He ultimately ended up choosing some cheesy chick flick that I secretly adored. I laughed and confessed my secret admiration to Cas, He laughed too and talked about us having that in common before commenting about how hot Heath Ledger was. My mouth dropped open before I burst into a fit of giggles. I scooted closer to Cas before settling in to watch the movie.

By the end of the movie we had scooted much closer to each other, so close in fact that our knees were almost touching. As the credits began to roll I sat up straight and stretched my arms up. I let out a small involuntary moan before sneaking a glance at Cas. Cas' eyes were locked onto my torso where my shirt had risen up exposing my stomach. He seemed to sense my eyes on him so his eyes rose to mine. I blushed furiously but I couldn't tear my eyes from his. I felt a warmness swelling in my chest. I had known for awhile that I had a crush on Cas, but this felt like so much more. Before I knew what was happening I was leaning forward and crashing our lips together. I don't know where my sudden surge of courage was coming from but after Cas' initial shock he began moving his lips in rhythm with mine. 

I brought my hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip silently asking for access and I opened willingly. I felt electricity run throughout me. The kiss ended sooner than I had liked but the smile on Cas' face was enough to make up for it. His lips were pink and puffy and his eyes were crinkled in the corners. He had a deep flushed look on his cheeks and his pupils were blown wide with lust. He was undoubtedly the most beautiful human in existence. As I tried to calm my racing heartbeat, he was the first to speak.

"Well that was unexpected, but very, very enjoyable." Cas said still smiling.

"Good. Um, I'm glad. I was worried I was crossing a line. I mean I don't want you to think that I'm some kind of creep who brings random guys back to my place just to jump on them." I stammered out.

"No, I don't think that at all, although now I'm wondering if maybe I should." Cas looked at me and smirked. "I honestly don't care if that was the plan, I might still be on board if the rest of you taste as good as your lips."

Cas being so blunt made my already semi hard cock twitch. I pressed the heel of my hand into it as I released a sigh still speechless after what I just heard. When I met Cas' eye again I felt like I was physically being pulled towards him. I tried to lean into him again but his hands came up to push me back as he climbed into my lap. He straddled my waist with one knee on either side of me. On instinct my hands grabbed his hips and thrusted up slowly trying to use the friction for a little relief. Cas was putty in my hands. He wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was desperate but everything I needed. My tongue thrashed with his inside our mouths and the needy whimpers I heard from Cas was nearly enough to make me come in my pants untouched. I could feel my knot swelling and I moaned into his mouth. I was gripping his hips tight enough to leave bruises when suddenly his phone alarm went off startling the both of us. Cas reluctantly climbed off my lap and grabbed his phone. 

Cas turned the alarm off before smirking at me. He explained it was his alarm to start walking to work through deep breaths while we both tried to catch our breathes. I nodded and said I understood even though every piece of me wanted to bend him over and stuff him full of my cock. After a moment I got another brilliant idea.

"Hey Cas, would you maybe want a ride to work?" I asked shyly like I hadn't had my tongue down his throat just a few minutes ago.

"That would be great, I mean if your okay with it." Cas responded and I felt my heart flutter.

"Sounds like a plan then." I said smiling wide.

We walked to the car in silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was just a relaxing kind of silence. Once we got in the car I chose a tape to put in and started towards the book shop. I stole a glance at Cas and of course he was smiling back. I looked back at the road after grabbing his hand and holding it in mine. I could nearly feel him purring in the passenger's seat.


	9. Cas POV

After our little romp at Dean's apartment, he held my hand on the way to the bookshop. I felt like my chest was going to explode with happiness. Once we arrived at the shop he pulled my hand causing me to lean in close to him. He leaned in to meet my lips for a short sweet kiss. After assuring him that I had already put his number into my contacts I climbed out of the car and walked into the shop. I must have been glowing putting my things away behind the counter because Charlie instantly perked up when she saw my demeanor. 

"Wait, don't tell me? Did you already get another job?" She asked excitedly.

"Not exactly." I said. "I um, actually kind of started talking to someone I think." 

"Oh!" Charlie exclaimed. "What about the guy from the coffee shop? I thought you were working up the nerve to talk to him." She questioned.

I knew I must be beaming by the look on Charlie's face as she came to the realization that I was indeed talking about Dean. I gave her a slightly milder version on the rundown of what had happened throughout the day and she giggled and punched my arm talking about love and wedding bells. I knew that she was talking nonsense but I couldn't help but smile at the possibility. 

I went through the motions of the book store work I needed to get done. When it was time to lock up I shot Dean a text knowing it was too soon to be texting and that it made me look desperate but honestly I didn't care.

Hope the rest of your afternoon went well -CAS

Well to tell you the truth it was pretty boring after you left but it suddenly just got better -DEAN

Oh is that right? And just what has happened to make it suddenly better? -CAS

Would you believe that this amazing guy just texted me? I've been fighting the urge to text this awesome guy for hours but he finally texted -DEAN

By the time I got the last text I was already home, so I jumped into the shower before texting back. When I came back I had another new message.

So how was your evening, my amazing guy? -DEAN

I pulled my phone up and took a picture of the huge smile on my face before attaching a caption about how great my day and evening had been and how the smile hadn't left my face.

WOW. That's a great smile but um did you really have to send a body shot like that? Don't you know what that does to a guy?! -DEAN

Looking at the picture I realized too late that I was still only wearing a towel tucked around my waist. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I tried to think of something to say.

Before I could think of anything I received another message from Dean. It was a picture message, and upon opening it my breath hitched in my throat. The picture didn't have Dean's face only his shirtless torso and his basketball shorts containing a very large very detailed outline of Dean's rock hard cock.


	10. Dean POV

As soon as the picture was delivered I rolled over to grab the lube from my bedside table. I shimmied out of my shorts allowing my leaking cock to spring free. I had already assured that my door was locked. I flipped the cap of the lube open and squirted some into my palm. I moved it around to warm it a little before grabbing myself and beginning to stroke. I started with slow strokes while biting my lip to stifle the moan threatening to escape my lips. I knew Sam was right down the hall so I needed to stay quiet. As I stroked myself faster I closed my eyes remembering how it felt to have Cas rutting against me in my lap earlier that day. I was already panting and fucking myself fast into my fist. I used my other hand to tweak one of my nipples. I felt the electricity of my orgasm start to surge through me. My breathing and strokes were erratic as I remembered the desperate whimpers that fell from Cas' lips. I felt my knot swell to full as I shot thick ropes of come, biting my lip hard enough to bring blood. 

I wiped some of the come off of myself with my discarded shirt before grabbing a towel and slipping my shorts on and heading towards the bathroom for a shower. I quickly washed my body and hair so that I could hurry back to my phone and see what Cas had said back to the picture I sent. After drying and slipping on some pajama pants I went back to my room and grabbed my phone. Suddenly my heart dropped, I didn't have any messages from Cas. My mind began to race as it so often did wondering if I had stepped over a line. I didn't get to wonder long though before I heard the ping of my phone signaling I had a text.

Well it looks like at least part of you enjoyed my picture ;) -CAS

Oh believe me I thoroughly enjoyed it, probably a little too much. -DEAN

I may have enjoyed yours a little too much too, hence why it took me a little time to message back. -CAS

The thought of Cas getting off to the picture I sent had my spent cock twitching again. I sent off a quick text letting Cas know I was tired and was gonna head to sleep and he agreed that he was about to do the same. I drifted off to sleep with visions of blue eyes and honestly slept better than I had in months. When the alarm went off the next morning I was in a great mood. I actually looked forward to getting up. I was humming and dancing like a fool when Sam strolled into the living room where I was.

"Freeze you alien!" Sam said in mock surprise. "Where have you taken my grumpy brother? I insist that you bring him back this instant."

"Oh Sammy, don't be jealous." I said with an incredibly happy grin. "I may have finally explored those feelings for that gorgeous beta from the coffee shop."

"You mean Cas? You finally told him how you felt?" Sam asked with real enthusiasm.

"Actually I kind of kissed him after I asked him to hang out yesterday after I rescued him from a way to forward jerk of an alpha." I said.

"So you rescued him and brought him here only to be extremely forward yourself?" Sam questioned.

"Well I hadn't actually thought about it like that." I said suddenly realizing how strange it sounded after saying it out loud. "I didn't really mean to kiss him. It just sort of happened. We talked a lot first, then we watched some cheesy chick flick and before I knew what was happening we were kissing. I even ended up giving him a ride to work, and we texted for awhile last night." I rambled on while Sam stood there smiling at me like I'd never seen before.

After exchanging a few playful punches and Sam teasing me about being all bright eyed over someone we decided it was time to head out towards the car to head to the coffee shop. I couldn't help the smile that refused to fade. We rode to the shop in silence but my mind was running wild with thoughts of the blue eyed boy that I was falling for.


	11. Cas POV

I couldn't believe things were moving along so well between Dean and I. That morning as I gathered my things to head to the coffee shop I couldn't stop smiling. Once I pushed my way through the door at the shop, the bell rang and I saw Dean look away from his brother and a wide smile plastered across his face. As I approached the counter Sam turned around and introduced himself politely while telling me how much he had heard about me. The more Sam talked, the more Dean blushed before finally Dean gave a playful elbow to Sam's ribs and telling him to scram before he was late.

I ordered a coffee and casually chatted with Dean while I watched him fix it. Before Dean handed me my coffee he questioned about my plans for this afternoon which unfortunately consisted of packing up some of the books from the shop I worked at and lugging them into a spare room. Dean seemed a little disappointed before I saw his face light up with an idea.

"So you said that you and what's her name were packing up the boxes together but that you had to carry them all to the spare room to keep her from hurting herself carrying the heavy boxes right?" Dean asked. 

"Well, I mean I'm gonna try to keep her from carrying them but she is extremely stubborn. But yeah that's the gist of it. "I answered.

"It's settled then. I will come by and help you carry them. Wouldn't want you hurting yourself either." Dean said with a smirk.

"Dean, you really don't have to do that. I know you're busy. Plus you should be spending time working on you're classwork." I said. 

"Well let's make a deal then, I'll come help you today at the bookshop and you can come help me with some of my classwork at my place on your day off. You said you're off on Sunday right? I could make us some dinner and you could help me study." Dean suggested triumphantly.

I smiled brightly as I agreed to his plan. Honestly my heart was beating out of my chest. I just couldn't figure out why this beautiful man was so interested in me, but for now I wasn't going to complain. Just as I was about to head out I heard a gruff voice call my name. I turned to see the owner of the shop standing at the counter. Bobby was an older man with a tough looking complexion but something soft about his eyes. He said he had looked over the online application I had submitted and wanted to set up an interview. He explained that it wasn't Dean who would be leaving the business but his own daughter Jo who would be moving to study abroad. I was over the moon excited as I set up an interview for a midday slot on Wednesday between two of my classes. At first Dean stood at the counter mouth agape until it spread out to a wonderful smile. Bobby finished setting up everything for my interview before disappearing into the back again. I gave a final wave to Dean as he did me before I headed out the door towards class. 

I was through my first class when Dean began texting me. We texted back and forth throughout the day until I was done with my classes and headed for the bookshop. He said he was gonna drop Sam off at home and head to the shop. I busied myself gathering the books that needed packing and chatting with Charlie until Dean arrived. Once I had told her about him coming to help, I had to make her promise not embarrass me like Sam had done to Dean earlier that morning. 

I heard Dean's car pull into the parking lot and Charlie must have saw the way my face flushed before her eyes grew wide at the smile on my face. She picked on me for a minute about having it bad for Dean before the front door opened. When Dean walked in he looked absolutely delicious. He was wearing dark jeans that fit the curve of his ass just right. He had what looked like a Led Zeppelin t-shirt covered by a flannel on and his hair was sticking up slightly in it's usual fashion. After a brief hello with Charlie he quickly jumped in to help. I was very grateful for the help although I would've been perfectly content with nothing but his presence. Once we we finished carrying the last of tonight's boxes Dean decided to look around for awhile while I did what I needed to do before we could close up. We had only had a few customers which was honestly normal these days. As Charlie finished with some of the paperwork, she asked if I wanted her to stay around for a ride home but Dean quickly poked his head around the corner offering to take me himself. Charlie gave me a smirk and waggled her eyebrows before telling me not to do anything she wouldn't do and slipping out the door. I finished up right at closing time and flipped the open sign to closed.

As soon as I locked the front door Dean stepped back up to the front counter. I explained that I could make my own way home and Dean looked at me as though I had grown a second head. He walked towards me. With my back already against the counter I stood leaning against it until Dean was right in front of my face. He raised his fingertips under my chin to make me look up at him before using his other hand on the back of my neck to pull me into his lips. I grabbed fist fulls of his shirt and pulled his body flush with mine. He licked his way into my mouth and I willingly let him. His hands found their way to my hips gripping tight and he moaned into my mouth. Just before things got to heated he pulled back smiling. He grabbed my hand after I grabbed my bag and pulled me out the door towards his car. As I climbed into the car I could smell the deep scent of coffee and leather I could still taste him on my lips. I knew tonight I was gonna have to take care of myself like I had the night before because those scents alone were enough to really turn me on.


	12. Dean POV

The days had flown by and before I knew it, it was the day of Cas' interview with Bobby and Ellen. When he walked into the shop for his interview I was met with a man who took my breath away. Cas was beyond beautiful on any normal day but today he had traded his normal outfit with a trench coat for a pair of jeans and a sexy black button up. His hair was tamer than normal but still stuck up a little. Bobby had insisted that he dress casual, like he would if he were showing up for work on any normal day. He was absolutely stunning. His blue eyes found mine and I couldn't help the dumbstruck smile that plastered across my face. I led him into the back where Bobby and Ellen were already sitting at a table. I gave him a quick nod and a wink before heading back to the counter.

I tried to eavesdrop but with all the coffee machines beeping and stuff I could hardly hear anything. So I busied myself working until I saw Cas step back through the door with a few papers in his hand. He looked happy but honestly I couldn't place his expression. He turned to me and grabbed my hand before looking at me a little sad. My heart dropped at the thought of him not getting the job. But he seemed like he couldn't hold onto the fake sadness for long because after just a few seconds a contagiously wide smile broke out across his face before he showed me his new employee paperwork from his hand.

"I knew he would hire you, I mean who could say no to someone so adorable." I said before leaning over to plant a quick kiss on his already blushing cheek.

"I was gonna tell you I didn't meet the qualifications, but you looked so sad I just couldn't lie to you." Cas said still red in the face.

I playfully looked shocked clutching at my chest in mock horror. Cas wrapped me up in a hug and I stayed in his embrace until the bell above the door rang, signaling someone had walked in. I turned to face the counter but was met by the sight of the asshole who had hit on Cas before. Cas had disappeared into the back again and for that I was thankful. I took the rude alpha's order and fixed it as quickly as I could so that I could get rid of him. He snickered as I handed him the coffee and muffin he had ordered. He grumbled for a minute before looking over my shoulder no doubt looking to see where Cas went. After a minute he met my gaze.

"You better keep that boy of yours on a tight leash. He's too pretty for his own good. I can only imagine what it would be like to sink my teeth into something like that, but then again I guess you can only imagine too since I don't see him with a bite." The alpha said grinning in that awful smirk he always wore. 

I felt my blood boiling as my inner alpha growled at the smug prick. I turned around and headed towards the back to grab Bobby before I did something to cost me my job. I hadn't even reached Bobby yet when I heard the asshole storm towards the door and the bell chime signaling he had exited. As soon as the bell chimed Cas stepped out of Bobby's office. Within seconds he was in reach and I quickly wrapped him up in my arms not caring who saw. I held him tight and kissed the top of his head. When I let go Cas stepped back to look at me. He looked overall calmer but he still looked terrified. I couldn't let this happen again. I needed to protect Cas from this weirdo and in that moment I decided that was exactly what I was gonna do no matter the cost. The prick was right about him not wearing my bite but if I had any say so about it one day he would wear it proudly.


	13. Cas POV

I got up for class bright eyed this morning. I knew that after the two classes I had today I would be able to go to my first shift at my job at the coffee shop. While I was slightly nervous of making a fool of myself, Dean had already told me that he would be the one training me. We had spent a lot of time together the past few weeks but honestly I couldn't get enough of him. Although I'm pretty sure I am developing some unhealthy habits like getting turned on by the smell of coffee. I guess that my brain just automatically linked Dean and the smell of coffee and my body got carried away with the rest. Not only that, but apparently Dean spent enough time at the shop that he literally always had the coffee and bakery smell on him. Some days it was stronger than others but it was definitely always there. The scent was delicious and although some days the smell haunted my wet dreams, other days it was just comforting. It was like the smell of home after being away too long.  
My good mood came to a screeching halt when I flipped the top of my suppressant's pill bottle only to find it empty. I knew that it would be a little while before I would be able to afford another bottle so I hoped that my body would hold out until then. I hadn't been through a heat cycle in years. I had started my suppressants and blockers early on because being a male omega wasn't exactly normal. I didn't want any problems because of my second gender so I decided I could just let everyone think I was a beta. I applied my scent blocker before grabbing my things and heading out the door.  
I was a little dazed throughout class that morning thinking about getting to spend the rest of the afternoon with Dean. Things had been going so well with us. It was easy to be myself, well mostly myself, around Dean. He didn't know that I was an omega though. I had planned on telling him but just hadn't found the right time to have such a serious conversation. It seemed like all of our free time was spent in each other's embrace. We had made out and kissed deeply every day since the first kiss. We had rutted against each other until we nearly came our pants. I had felt his throbbing cock against me more than once and he was certainly well endowed for a beta. I had spent more than one night stuffing myself full of a fake cock or my fingers coming to the thought of it being Dean filling me full.  
The evening went wonderful but much too quickly once I got to the coffee shop. Dean showed me how to work most of the machines and let his hands linger on mine while he showed me how everything else worked. By the end of our shift I had smiled so much my cheeks hurt. Dean gave me a ride home after work and came in to watch a movie, saying Sam was having dinner with a friend and he wouldn't have to pick him up until later. The movie was abandoned as soon as we finished the burgers we had picked up on the way in. The movie continued playing in the background as I straddled Dean on my couch. My arms were wrapped around his neck while his hands held my hips. His hands moved from my hips up to the hem of my shirt before lifting it to pull it over my head. He kissed his way down my chest before flicking his tongue across one of my nipples. I moaned loud and desperate before I crashed my lips back down on his. I was getting too close to coming so I reluctantly pulled back. After sitting there panting for a few moments Dean grabbed his phone and checked the time before telling me it would soon be time for him to pick up Sam. Soon he was saying goodbye with a few more deep passionate kisses before finally heading out towards his car.  
As soon as was out of sight I was in my room fumbling for the box that held my favorite toys. I stripped myself quickly and put on hard on my already half hard cock. I pulled long and quick a few times before adding some lube to one of my favorite plugs and sliding it in. It was pretty big and gave me the most full feeling out of all my toys. I put more lube in my other hand as I continued stroking my cock. I was pretty well endowed for an omega. I sped up my strokes fucking into my tight fist. I brought my other hand up and began pinching one of my already erect nipples. A desperate whine escaped my throat as I pictured Dean. My cock was rock hard I could feel my balls pull up tight. My hole was clenching tight around the plug. I felt the coil of my orgasm snap as spurts of white covered my hand. I hadn't come so hard in a long time and was soon fast asleep even covered in my own come with the plug still in.


	14. Dean POV

I shuttered as I saw a blinding flash of light and heard a loud crack of thunder. An awful storm had just started up and I could tell already it was gonna be a rough one. Storms like this came through every once in a while so I was mostly used to it. The wind was picking up now and the rain was coming down at a steady pace. I picked up my phone and shot Cas a quick message asking where he was. I knew he should be coming in any time but my nerves were up because of the storm and although the walk from his last class to the shop was relevantly short I couldn't help but worry. I put my phone up as I heard the bell above the door chime. I looked up to greet the soaking wet patron but was met with the awful grimace of that bastard alpha Alistair. I instantly tensed and no doubt was radiating furious alpha fumes. I couldn't stand this prick and he seemed to be showing up more and more lately. Before I could speak he set his dripping coat around a chair at one of the tables and headed for the restroom. As a breathed out a breath I heard another loud crack of thunder before the shop suddenly went black. Damn it, I thought before turning on my heels and heading towards the back to find a flashlight and check with Bobby to see what needed to be done since the power was out. 

I didn't hear the bell above the door signaling a customer had come in but I was suddenly hit with the most delicious smell I had ever smelled. It was an omega. One who smelled of blueberries and something sweet like honey. The smell alone had my mouth watering as I inhaled deeply. The closer I got to the front of the shop the better it smelled. I had never smelled an omega who smelled so strongly. I was lost in a daze when suddenly I realized Bobby's office door had swung open and the gruff old man was walking towards me. He started telling me what the protocol was for when the power shut down. As he finished I walked to the counter to manually lock the register until Bobby could coax the old busted generator to start working. As I put my set of keys away still trying to navigate through the wonderfully delicious scent I'd been inhaling I looked around the shop carefully with the flashlight finding only Alistair's wet coat. 

I couldn't understand. I was sure someone had come in and brought the wonderful scent in but there was no one in sight. I started to turn to check and see if Bobby needed help with the old generator when I heard a loud crash and a muffled whimper coming from the restroom. My head began to spin as I realized the omega I smelled must have walked into the bathroom where that asshole alpha was. After the way Alistair had acted towards Cas I could only imagine what he would act like with an omega, especially one that smelled so good.

I turned fast towards the restroom and reached the door in just a few long strides. I vaguely remember hearing Bobby say my name as I crossed the dinning room but at this point my alpha had honed in on the scent of the omega that had now turned sour. The scent of scared omega filled the room as I tried pushing on the bathroom door. Realizing it was locked I backed up before thinking and kicked twice before the the door began to budge. With a third kick the door flung open and I could now hear desperate muffled sobs of the omega who was under attack. I heard scuffling in the dark as I turned on the flashlight and quickly waved it around trying to get an eye on Alistair. I ran to the biggest stall where the door appeared shut only to be met eye to eye with the vile piece of shit. He reeked of alpha arousal and the scent was nauseating. He was clearly physically aroused if the tent in his pants said anything. His face was flushed and he was was still somewhat wet from the rainstorm. He tried to push past me but my alpha had already taken over. I grabbed him by the throat as a bared my teeth and growled. He struggled but as soon as he was free he tried to swing but I was much quicker and moved. Before he could recover his stance I had already landed a punch. After the first connection of my fist I couldn't stop. Before I knew it I was on top of the other alpha pounding into him with closed fist over and over. Blood had long since been spilled when I felt someone grab my shoulder. I spun around and started to swing before realizing it was Bobby and allowing him to pull me off of Alistair.

As I stood up I could see the bloody mess of his face and my inner alpha absolutely beamed. Bobby was asking questions but I couldn't seem to form words yet. I turned back to the stall that Alistair had come out of and pushed the door open. As I walked closer the smell of terrified omega was thick. I kneeled down close to the omega although I still couldn't see in the dark. I fumbled for the flashlight that had fallen and as soon as I clicked it on and looked back my heart fell. I couldn't breath. My head was spinning. In the corner of the stall the omega was curled into a fetal position and was still sobbing and sniffling. After a moment of the light being on him he lifted his head revealing his red rimmed tearful bright blue eyes.


	15. Cas POV

I was still trembling all over in the corner of the dark bathroom. I was sobbing loudly and couldn't seem to piece myself together. When the flashlight landed on me I looked up to find Dean. He was staring at me with complete disbelief. I turned away and curled into myself impossibly closer. I felt like no matter how tight I held myself together that I was still falling apart. I could hear Dean talking to someone but I was still out of it so the voices sounded far away. All at once I felt two arms slide underneath me and lift me up. I tried struggling for a second still in panic mode but the minute I breathed in the scent around me I was instantly calm. 

I overheard Dean telling someone he was taking me home and I cried harder. The thought of being alone right now was unbearable. Dean shushed me and pulled me in closer tighter to his chest. I breathed deeply and relaxed a bit. Dean carried me out to his car and made sure my seatbelt was secure before making his way around to climb into his own side. Once he started the car I realized he was going the wrong was to my apartment but I felt to exhausted to argue. We drove in silence for a minute before he grabbed my hand and whispered an I'm sorry. We pulled up in front of his place and he parked and shut the car off. He looked over at me and I could see that he had tear tracks down the sides of his face.

"I'm so so sorry I didn't get to you sooner." He struggled to say. "The door was locked and I didn't know it was you."

"It's okay." I managed to say. "I'm so glad you came. If you hadn't been in there as quick as you were I can only imagine what would have happened."

"I should have killed that slimy little son of a bitch." Dean said with anger quickly seeping into his voice.

"You did plenty. I'll never be able to thank you enough for saving me." I said hoping to reassure him.

"I, um, didn't want you to be home alone right now so I thought maybe you could hang out with me and Sammy tonight?" Dean stated kind of shyly. "I mean if you want to."

I smiled wide at him. I couldn't help it. He was so gorgeous even when he was all flustered like this. I nodded and accepted his offer. My head was hurting now and I noticed the throb in my jaw from where that douchebag had hit me in attempt to keep me quiet. Dean got out and quickly ran to open my door then we quickly headed for the door to his place through the rain. Once we were inside in the light, Dean saw what I assume was pretty rough looking bruises on my face. He disappeared momentarily and then reappeared just as quickly holding an ice pack. 

"Here, put this on that to stop the swelling." Dean said sincerely. "I can't believe he did this to you."

"Thank you Dean. I will be fine though. I'll hold the ice there for a few but this stuff will heal. If you hadn't of stepped in when you did I'm afraid he would've created wounds that wouldn't heal" I said.

"Stay put for a minute I'm gonna grab you some dry clothes" Dean said before giving me a quick gentle kiss on my forehead and heading for his room.

He reappeared a few minutes later with some sweats and an old ACDC tee shirt. He had even grabbed a pair of his boxers for me. As he stepped closer to me I realized something. I breathed deeply inhaling the aroma that seemed to be radiating from Dean itself. Dean smelled of coffee and sweets and leather. But he had another smell that was just now presenting itself. I could smell the aroma of a concerned alpha. My inner omega screamed as I realized I had been overlooking Dean being an alpha. I assumed the homey coffee smell that always made me feel better had been from the coffee shop itself but that hadn't been the case at all. The wonderful enticing smell had been this wonderful alpha. My heart was beating at a frantic rate as I began to put all the pieces together. But before I could get too lost in my own thoughts Dean presented the clothes to me and pointed me towards the bathroom. He gave me another peck on the forehead before grabbing my chin and tilting my head up so my eyes could meet his.

"Hurry back my beautiful omega." He purred.


End file.
